henderbeardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 48
Members *Atticus *Bob *Fitz *Henderbeard The Adventure Fitz and Atticus head off to the High Temple to seek a meeting with Tito. Fitz planned to query the deity regarding the Fire Realm and the upcoming battle with Ragnar and the demon. This would be no easy task however. The priests of Tito require petitioners to prove their worth by traversing a hellish gauntlet. Moving through the first level, Fitz and Atticus made it through the fire hallway and slipped as the floor changed to ice. Walking slowly, they made it through the freezing area. Passing the first challenge, the junior deacon offers tea before the next challenge. Having relaxed after the first trial, the adventurers pressed on. In the following hall, they were attacked by Chaos Beasts. These beasts ate up Fitz's lightning and were empowered by it. Then they sucked up Atticus' wall of fire as well. Not only did the beasts show resistance to most forms of damage, their numbers seemed endless. The two compatriots would need to think quickly before they were overwhelmed. Backed into a small alcove, they noticed a small shelf in the wall behind them. A hasted Fitz and a shape changed Atticus were unable to move the wall quick enough. Inch by inch of effort only provided a glimpse of a cavity in the wall. Perhaps this was the way out. However, at this rate Atticus and Fitz would be long dead before the wall revealed the pathway to escape. Attempting to buy a few precious seconds, Fitz conjured a wall of stone to shield the alcove from the twisted creatures while they furiously searched for a solution to their predicament. Bang, bump, bang bump, the rhythm of Chaos beasts blows sounded on the wall, echoing throughout the temple. After scanning the wall on the far side of the alcove, the two soon found a small indention in the wall. When pressed, the indention provided a mechanism to slide the wall much easier. Still, in a primal rage of lesser creatures, the Chaos Beasts beat against Fitz's stone wall. Bang, bump, bang, bump. The wall shuddered, it cracked, but it still held. Mindless beasts they were, the simple destroyers railed against the wall. One could almost hear their cries of frustration and hunger. As Fitz disappeared through the wall, the creatures knocked a whole in the wall of stone. It shuddered and swayed, threatening to tip, allowing a few of the Chaos beasts to enter the alcove. The creatures tore at Atticus as he rotated the wall to eject Fitz into a safe room on the other side. One of the creatures struck Atticus from behind. It was a nasty wound, only time would heal it. Collectively, Fitz and Atticus rotated the wall to deliver Atticus into the safe room as well. One could almost hear the soundless screams of frustration beyond the wall only a few spans away. The heroes collapsed into the safe room, breathing heavily after their ordeal. The Junior Deacon met them at the entrance to the lower level. They were offered delicious food and refreshing drink. After eating, they were summoned by the Deacon. They left their equipment and donned white robes and a hoods. Blindly, they were escorted in to the chapel of Tito. Here they took the oath, learned the secrets, and took the test. Both passed. At the banquet celebration, they met up with Bob. After a discussion with the deacon and other brothers, the party moved to the library. Here Fitz searched for lost magic that might give them an edge in the fight to come. He researched dimensional anchors, soul traps, truenames, and various abjurations to deflect and dispel the demons attacks. Soon after, Fitz and his minions were led to an audience with Tito. Time was short, Tito could only remain accessible for a few minutes, so they used the time as best they could. Tito also quested Atticus with finding Zlntrlkopfr, the Tlengle God. Suddenly, Tito sensed the death of his brother Hantaknor. The demon teamed up with his son and dog Ragnar to kill the god and took its god shard, merging it with its own soul to take over the domain of fire in the realm of Tarq. It would appear that although the gods are immortal, they can be killed. After the discussion, Tito sent a summons to Thanatos the incarnation of death and Mars the incarnation of war. Only Thantos heeded his call though. Naturally, death was greeted coldly by the party. Did they anger a potential ally? We will see if Mars pays the Henderbeards a visit in the future. Wasting no time, in fact, forgetting to even ask about the Iron Crown. Using the teleportal codes learned from Tito, Fitz teleported the party to the northern island of Belat, just to the west of the Tlengle town of Marat. Moving north, the land gradually changed to frozen tundra. Along the way, Fitz and Bob laid over a hundred skeletons, zombies, and other strange undead to rest and after a day's travel, the party found the entrance to Anforn. The frozen tundra bubbled with stinking pools of green ectoplasm. The green goo was alive in only the simplest sense. The puddles of it only got more frequent as the party headed deeper into the dungeon. Choosing to head north, they encountered a room full of ghosts. Bob destroyed most of them with a turn undead, and the last two were easy pickings. Moving north, the party found a room full of sarcophagi. Four strange undead Thamalques rose from their resting spots and began a relentless attack. Two of them started summoning skeletons in unending numbers. Fitz blinded them all and Atticus' wall of fire put many more down. The skeletons rained down arrows on the party, and finally the Thamalque fell. Bob destroyed the strange sarcophagi that seemed to be generating skeleton after skeleton. Heading up a stair to the north, the party found an old class room. On the desk was a strange quill that seemed to posses some form of intelligence. It could only answer one question before the zombies broke in from the western room. There was a mix of taldor and dwarf. They hit hard, but went down fairly easy. In the fight, Atticus died. An unfortunate death save sent him to an early grave. After much indecision, they party resurrected him. By this time Dorath Kir and Henderbeard had showed up and the party decided to forge ahead. Killing four more rots in to the north, the party found a giant pool of ectoplasm and a strange apparatus in the center. Fitz did not like the looks of that room at all, and they party chose to head south. Here they found a great hall. The corners lit by a dull glowing red light that filtered up from pools of lava. Bones littered the floor. It was a trap. The bones were skeletons and ghosts hid in the walls. Soon after, a Necromant appeared and a slew of incorporeal undead manifested themselves, pandemonium ensued.The Necromant's fear affect crashed across the party. Henderbeard failed a fear save, taking him out of the battle for some time. Bob grudgingly turned undead as he often did. Sadly, he couldn't get full effect because the enemies were so dispersed. However, the grace of Tito scattered the creatures all the same, even the mace wielding Necromant was forced to retreat. Unsurprisingly, the enemy soon saw Fitz, peace be upon him, as the cornerstone of the party. Evil fiends, Quasits to be more exact, materialized around the Great Fitz. He was forced to dimension door to the shadowy north of the room, upon a ledge. Here Fitz found countless skeletons lying in wait and the Necromant soon appeared to face him. Protection from Evil turned his mace and the skeletons bolts aside. The Necromant's mace did strike a sound blow upon Fitz. A few Fireballs and a Prismatic Spray later, the twisted creatures were strewn about the room, unanimated once again. Beaten and tired from the fight, the party decided to head to the town of Marat to take their chances with the Tlengle and find an comfortable inn. XP Atticus 15,000 Bob 30,000 Dorath Kir 10,000 Fitz 30,000 Henderbeard 15,000 Grimweld 10 Loot *Bone scroll case containing a scroll of resurrection *Cleric spell book with Light and Guidance written in it *Scroll of removed curse *Strange quill that seems slightly intelligent